Do Bats And Echidnas Mix?
by Ironic Sonic
Summary: Rouge goes to Angel Island to hide from someone, but Knuckles doesn't think it's a good idea. But what happens if he falls for her? KnuxRouge
1. Prologue

A/N: I've decided to change an author note on chapter one, so everybody, this is it! Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or any other SEGA character  
  
===========  
  
Rouge jumped back, dodging a powerful kick from Knuckles. She ran away as fast as see could. The echidna followed her, bringing a power punch to her back, which made the bat fall face first on a rail. Rouge got up, face to face with Knuckles, breathing heavy. Then at the same time, the two animals said, "STOP FOOLING AROUND AND GIVE ME BACK MY EMERALD!!"  
  
Rouge was appalled and said, "WHAT ARE YOU BABBLING ABOUT!?! YOU CALL YOURSELF A HUNTER? ATTACKING A LADY? SHAME ON YOU!"  
  
"WHAT KIND OF LADY STEALS GEMS ANYWAY?" replied the red echidna. He had been searching for almost EVERYWHERE to find some of the pieces of the Master Emerald and now he had to have the pieces that Rouge had found so that he would put the pieces back together and go back to Angel Island.  
  
"THOSE BELONG TO ME!" but after Rouge said that, she tripped and feel, heading for the lava at the end. She thought it was curtains for her, but suddenly, she was caught and pulled up. Ironically enough, it was Knuckles who became the hero. Yes, Knuckles, the echidna that Rouge had a little crush on.  
  
When she was pulled up, they caught themselves holding the other's hand and looking at each other's eyes. They saw the beauty of them, but trying not to keep her guard down, Rouge broke free and said, ""Keep your hands to yourself! Don't touch me!" and snatched away her hand from Knuckles.  
  
Knuckles, being both surprised and angry, said, "Is that how you to someone who just saved your life?" He couldn't believe that ironically, she still treat him like the morning trash.  
  
"Saving my life," said the bat like he didn't do a thing, "Don't think I owe you one. You just wanted to hold my hand didn't you? That's why you saved me! You're such a creep!"  
  
Now, maybe this was the reason, but all Knuckles said was, "This isn't a joke you know. Think what you want batgirl, but I was saving the Master Emerald"  
  
_That selfish buffoon_, thought Rouge bitterly, _my life was in danger and all he cares about is a stupid emerald_. "No matter what you say," sighed the bat, "It still sounds crazy" and then she dropped all of the pieces of the Master Emerald in front of the echidna.  
  
"What?" was the only thing that came out of the echidna's mouth. Knuckles couldn't believe what he was witnessing? _What the hell_, thought Knuckles, very puzzled. _Is this what I think this is? Why is she giving me the pieces?_  
  
"Fine," said the suck-up bat, "Then just take them. They stink like echidnas do!" _That'll make him happy. See if I care!  
_  
"If that is what you thought," responded Knuckles, "then you should've given them to me in the first place!" _Still, I can't believe she's giving me this.  
_  
After getting all the pieces back together, Knuckles said, "FINALLY". His adventure was over. Well, maybe not. He looked up at Rouge, but she turned around. _Man,_ the echidna thought, _I haven't been treating her very nicely through this whole adventure_. The echidna picked up the emerald, but before he left, he said, "I'm sorry..... If I hurt you..." and ran off.  
  
End of Dream Sequence  
  
Rouge the Bat woke up in her one bedroom apartment that morning. It was 2 years after the incident. Ever since that day, she had been dreaming about it about every night. But why? What was making that incident SO important?  
  
So Knux saved her life. Shadow did that, too! But it seems that her dreams only wanted to remember Knuckles from that incident.

Then, she heard a noise. Something broke. She shivered in fear. Not again, thought the timid bat. She got up out of bed and got her clothes on. Her heart was beating faster and faster. She didn't want to go over this again. She stepped out of the window and flew away, away from her troubles, and she was leading to one place. A place she'd knew she would be safe.

===========

A/N: So that's my new chapter one. I hope you liked it


	2. What Are You Doing Here?

A/N: Is that the same Jake I know. Now I understand. You were trying to be nice. I'm sorry. Can you believe that there is no more insane randomness from me? But for those who love my insane randomness, go to squirtlecity.bravehost.com except for you, Jake because you wouldn't like it. Okay, time for disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Knuckles, Rouge, or any other SEGA character  
  
Angel Island  
  
It was another beautiful morning on Angel Island, like it is almost every morning. Knuckles was lying on his back, staring at the cloudless sky with all its majesty, in front of the Master Emerald. All he thought about was the dream he had back at the ARK, back when he saved batgirl from falling for her death.  
  
_Damn_, thought the frustrated echidna. _She's been on my mind for like almost forever. Why do I keep thinking about her? I don't even know her name for the love of the emerald. All I do is call her batgirl and that's all I know._  
  
It was like all he thought about was batgirl. All her beauty, her strength, her body, but mostly her body. Knuckles sighed, wondering why she was always on her mind.  
  
Then he heard something. It sounded like a rustle from near by bushes. He turned his head to where he heard the sound. What was that? thought Knuckles. Was it his imagination or was it something else? Knuckles knew that he heard something, and he wouldn't believe that he's gone crazy.  
  
The echidna stood up and looked around. It was silent. But then a cough broke the silence. Now, Knuckles knew that it didn't come from him. He was 100% sure that the cough came from the bushes, since echidnas have perfect hearing. He went to the bushes and move them aside and he couldn't believe what he saw.  
  
"BATGIRL!?!?!" Knuckles shouted out. It was the batgirl. She was hiding in the bushes all along.  
  
Rouge, the batgirl, stood up in front of the echidna and said, "The names Rouge, Knucklehead!" She didn't like it when people called her batgirl.  
  
Knuckles also hated when people called him Knucklehead. "Well SORRY" said Knuckles. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
_I can't tell him_, thought Rouge. _He can't know about my little secret. If anyone knew, I will die._ "Oh, I decided to stay here for a little while" stated Rouge, her eyes closed and her nose held up. She sounded like she was telling the truth even though she knew it was a lie.  
  
"Well you must have been mistaken" said Knuckles, looking like Rouge was crazy. Knuckles was a loner, and he had been for most of his life, guarding the Master Emerald. He couldn't afford any interruptions. He couldn't even trust Rouge. If he lost the Master Emerald again, Princess Tikal will kill him!  
  
But on the other hand, he has been lonely on this deserted island. A friend wouldn't hurt... What was he thinking! Rouge a friend? Nonsence! She's a thief! He would never be friends with a thief like her!  
  
Rouge wanted to tell him the truth, but she couldn't. "Come on, Knucklehead. What could go wrong? I don't bite!"  
  
Knuckles stared at her like she was crazy. "Yeah right" said Knuckles. "You do worst than bite. You stab!"  
  
Now Rouge was hurt from that commit, but she didn't was Knucklehead to know. Rouge looked at the echidna with great anger and yelled, "Well excuse me for living!"  
  
"I'm sorry. I forgot that you were a girl!" he yelled back.  
  
"That's woman to you!" corrected Rouge filled with fury. She also hated when she was called a girl.  
  
Knuckles pretended that he was shocked. "You mean you're the opposite sex?"  
  
Rouge gritted her teeth with anger. "I don't know why the hell I came here in the first place!" She walked away from Knuckles filled with rage.  
  
Now Knuckles didn't know why, but he shouted out, "WAIT!" What was he doing? Why did suddenly he shouted out 'wait' to Rouge? Rouge. The one he hated the most. The one that he saved in the ARK, which had been in his dreams for the last 2 years.  
  
Rouge stopped on her tracks. She turned around, seeing that she was about a yard away from Knuckles. "What do you want now?" she said with annoyance.  
  
Knuckles didn't know why he said it, but he said, "I'm sorry. You can stay here if you like." _What the crap? Why did I said that? I'm sorry? Yeah, I'm sorry that she's a bitch!_  
  
Rouge was stunned. One minute, he's making fun of her, the next minutes he's Mr. Goodie Two Shoes. I_s this some kind of joke? Because if it is then it's not funny. I know a funny joke when I hear one._ "What did you say?"  
  
"You can stay if you like to" said Knuckles with great disgust from releasing those words from his mouth. _Damn my vocabulary!  
_  
Rouge was surprise as Knuckles was. Rouge walked back to Knuckles. She was now about 15-17 inches from him. "Well, aren't you giving me the grand tour?"  
  
"Oh yes" said Knuckles. He lead Rouge through the forest for a grand tour of the island  
  
==========  
  
A/N: I wish that this was longer. And I'm also sorry about the language. I'll try to keep it mininum next time. My next chapter is going to be longer, don't worry. Jake, if you have anymore criticism, please tell me. Oh, and review me. I will update for every 15 reviews I have, or whenever I feel like it. Okay, this is the new and improved Squirtle City saying "See you next chapter!" Oh, and try picking up foreshadowing hints for the climax of the story! 


	3. A Grand Tour

A/N: Thanks for your reviews. I'm going to make this a long one, don't worry.

Disclaimer: I don't own any SEGA character

============

**Emerald Forest**

If you went to Emerald Forest, you would never believe how beautiful it really is. The trees stood up straight like if they were human. The leaves were green with great majesty. The grass was short, and beautiful with the morning dew. Saying that this forest was like other forests would be a HUGE lie. Stand there make you feel like you're under a spell.

Rouge's eyes were wide, amazed at all of the forest's majesty. It was prettier than any gem that she ever seen. She wanted to stay and look, but Knuckles told her that the tour didn't stop there.

**Emerald Lake**

"This is Emerald Lake" Knuckles said to Rouge.

He showed her a lake that could take your breath away. The reflection of the sun make the lake look as blue as Rouge's sapphire eyes. On the other side was a small waterfall, pouring down more water into the lake. Knuckles placed his foot into the lake, showing that it was shallow.

"This is where I shower" he said. "This lake is about two feet deep". Two feet deep is up to their heads!

Rouge was amazed. She thought that she was going to wake up without a shower.

"Pretty impressive, huh?" asked Knuckles.

"It's nice" responded Rouge looking like she have seen better lakes.

"You can come here to take a shower. Believe me, you really need one"

SMACK!!!

A red handprint was placed on Knuckles' face. The hand belonged to Rouge. "THAT'S WHAT YOU DESERVE, YOU JERK!"

Not wanting another smack in the face, Knuckles lead Rouge away from the lake. "Come on" he said. "There's still more to see"

**A Cliff**

Knuckles lead Rouge to a cliff not so far away. Rouge's mouth dropped when she saw the beautiful view of Angel Island from the cliff. It was like every feature of Angel Island had the most majesty and beauty in the world.

_ My God, _thought Rouge. _I hope that one day I might live here… WHAT AM I SAYING? LIVE HERE WITH THAT KNUCKLEHEAD? I rather go back home than live with this creep._

"What do you think?" asked Knuckles.

"I've seen better sites in the bottom of a shoe" stated Rouge with her eyes close and her nose pointing up.

She didn't want to let her guard down. She wanted Knuckles to think she was as hard as stone.

"Well I'm trying to be nice" Knuckles said. _Trying to be nice? Who am I, Barney? That stupid, retarded dinosaur doesn't have anything against me._

"Whatever, Knucklehead" said Rouge. _Trying to be nice? Who does he think he is, Barney?_ "What makes this cliff so special?"

"This is…. Nah, you wouldn't want to know".

Knuckles was about to lead her away, but Rouge was blocking his path.

"Come on, you can tell ME" Rouge said posing like she was a little angel.

"Well okay" sighed Knuckles. "This is where I come to think on my spare time."

"What do you think about" asked the curious bat.

Knuckles shook his head and said, "Trust me, you don't want to now. It's kind of funny."

"PLEASE?" Rouge said looking like a little angel again.

Knuckles sighed. He really hated when she did that. He sat down on the edge of the cliff and Rouge sat next to him.

Knuckles took at deep breath and began. "I always wonder what life would be like in the outside world. I want to live like you do. Sometimes I wished that I wasn't devoted to guard the Master Emerald. I really want to live a normal life. Hanging out with friends. Fooling around. Maybe even… Never mind. Just forget everything I said."

Knuckles stood up and beckoned Rouge to follow him.

**Hammock**

Knuckles took Rouge to see a hammock that was in front of the Master Emerald shrine. Each end of the hammock was tied up to two trees. Knuckles jumped into the hammock and had his hand behind his back.

"This is where I usually sleep" he said. "But when I sence that another presence is near or coming, I sleep in front of the Master Emerald just incase."

"Great," said Rouge, "but where am I going to sleep?"

Knuckles got out of the hammock, pulled out a blanket from behind a tree, and laid it out on the ground. He went back to lying on the hammock when he finds himself next to Rouge.

"Thanks for letting me use your hammock" she said to Knuckles. "You're so thoughtful" and then she kissed him in the cheek, making Knuckles blush redder than his fur.

He got out of the hammock and said with a little embarrassment, "Well, let me show you the rest of the island"

**Fighting Grounds**

Knuckles lead Rouge to in a ring of rocks on a grassy plain. It was about a quarter of the size of a football field.

"What the heck is this place?" asked Rouge, not impressed at all.

"This is where I practice my fighting abilities" answered Knuckles. "If anyone comes to take the Master Emerald, than they have to go threw me!"

"Wow" Rouge said impressed. "Why don't you and I wrestle here one day?"

"Good idea! I'll get the mud ready as soon as possible!" teased Knuckles

SMACK!!

Another red handprint belonging to Rouge was printed on his cheek. "PERVERT" yelled the ticked-off bat.

"Ow" said Knuckles, rubbing his hurt chin. To make matters a little worst, it was the cheek she kissed. "I was just kidding! Man, can you take a joke?"

"Not if it involves me and mud wrestling!" Rouge said angrily. _Man I knew he was a creep!_

_Man, _thought Knuckles, _she hits hard for a girl._

"How about we wrestle here tomorrow?" asked Rouge.

"Okay, it's a date" said the echidna.

"A date?"

Realizing what he said, Knuckles said, "Um, not a date. I didn't mean it. What I meant to say was, um, 2:00 tomorrow?"

"It's a date" teased Rouge, pinching Knuckles' cheek. It was the cheek that she slapped and kissed.

**That Night**

Knuckles was lying on a blanket while Rouge had his hammock. He didn't even give it to her, yet he didn't start a fight. Was this the Knuckles that we all know and love?

"Well, goodnight, batgirl" Knuckles yawned.

"Oh, call me Rouge, Knucklehead" Rouge yawned back.

"Call me Knuckles" Knuckles said.

Knuckles saw Rouge go to sleep on the hammock that was his. He couldn't stop staring at her. He didn't know what keep his eyes on the attractive bat.

_She doesn't seem bad if you get use to her,_ he thought. Tired out, the echidna stretched his legs and arms, placed his arms on the back of his head, and had a wonderful slumber.

­=============

A/N: I need some big words to make this fic look magnificent. If you know any big words that might fit with this fic, tell me the word and the meaning in your review. I made it as long as I could. I hope you find more foreshadowing hints for the climax of the story. And also, I've decided to update every Saturday or so. Well, salutations!


	4. The Lake Incident

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. If you like to, you can beat me up.  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Knuckles, Rouge, and other related characters, but I don't  
===============================  
_I'm sorry... If I hurt you..._  
  
Rouge had awoken from the same dream she's been having ever since the incident. It seemed as if something was trying to tell her something. She couldn't understand it.  
  
She saw Knuckles sleeping on the blanket laid down on the sandy ground. She didn't know why, but she thought he looked soft of... cute. She got up from the hammock and went to her.  
  
**A Few Moments Later**  
  
Knuckles had awoken from the same dream as Rouge. Why did he save her in the first place? He had to let her stay. She's driving him crazy!  
  
He wanted to wake himself up, so of to the lake he went. But unfortunately, he didn't notice the empty hammock.  
  
**The Emerald Lake  
**  
Knuckles went up to the lake, took a handful of water, and washed his face. But as he was washing himself, he heard a voice. Someone else was there. He looked up and let out a little yelp.  
  
He saw Rouge naked.  
  
Rouge was showering under the waterfall, and then heard the yelp. Someone was there. She turned around, covering herself with both arms, to see that the yelp came from Knuckles.  
  
She screamed so loud, it shook the whole island up!  
  
**The Emerald Forest  
**  
Knuckles ran for his life, full of embarrassment. He couldn't believe that he saw Rouge in her birthday suite. He was blushing so hard that his cheeks were twice as red as his fur. He knew that Rouge was chasing him, so he hid behind a nearby tree.  
  
Rouge was running in the forest with her clothes on, gritting her teeth. She was pissed off and embarrass at the same time. She wanted to kill Knuckles. Rouge had never felt this embarrassed in her life.  
  
Knuckles saw Rouge about a yard away from the tree he was standing behind. _I'm gonna die_, he thought unpleasantly. _She's going to find me and kill me! Oh man, I forgot that she lives here. Wait a minute... Did I just say that she lives here? Come on, Knux! Think straight! Rouge can't possibly live here. She's only staying for a little while.  
  
_ Suddenly, Knuckles let out a sneeze. Thanks to Rouge's strong hearing, she could hear the sneeze and she knew were it came from. She jumped behind the tree and pushed Knuckles against it.  
  
"YOU PERVERT" she screamed, punching him in the mouth. "You knew that I was showering, did you?"  
  
"N-No of course not," Knuckles said, shuddering. "I never felt this disturbed in my life."  
  
Upon hearing this, Rouge kicked Knuckle in the groin. Knuckles fell down, fetal position. "Creep" Rouge yelled at him, walking away.  
  
As Knuckles stood up, he yelled back, "BITCH!!" and walked the opposite path from her. _That girl is going to get what's coming to her by 2:00 this afternoon. I'm going to give her everything I've got.  
_  
Rouge was walking away from Knuckles, very angry._ That creep is going to get what's coming to him by 2:00 this afternoon. I'm going to give him everything I've got.  
_  
But then she stopped in her tracks. Why was she angry at him? He didn't know that she was showering. Now she was afraid that he was going to throw her off the island for good. She couldn't return to the city. She might die if she did.

But still, that wasn't going to stop Rouge from kicking Knuckles' butt in their scheduled wrestling match!  
====================  
A/N: So what do you think? Okay? Okay. So I'm off typing the next chapter. Yep. Gotta Go!


	5. Feeling Worried

A/N: My God!! I haven't update for a LONG time!  
  
Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say this? I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THIS FIC!  
===================================  
**What's Happening in the City?  
**  
If you read the newspaper once in a while, you'll find out.  
  
A fire has occurred in a certain bat's apartment, burning it down with everything in it. It was lucky that Rouge left the apartment and that no one was hurt.  
  
A neighbor of the bat was going to ask for a cup of sugar as she was a good friend of hers. After waiting for a couple of minutes, she was going to open the door, but as she did, she realizes that the door was very warm and immediately called the fire department.  
  
They found a brunt gasoline cases, thinking two possible causes: Rouge had committed suicide and she was burnt to a crisp, or someone has burnt the apartment down while she wasn't present.  
  
Police are searching for the bat just incase she was still alive. If they can't find her in lest than 30 days, she is legally found dead.  
  
And that's what's happening in the city!  
  
**Emerald Forest**  
  
He was left standing alone in the middle of the forest, feeling the breeze behind his quills and knowing of the time with his shadow. He had a lot on his mind and wanted this time to be alone.  
  
Knuckles laid down on the grass, starring up at the sky. He was thinking about Rouge for some time, now. It's been long since he had company over (besides Sonic & Tails). Secretly, he hated being a loner, even though his suborn self refuses to show any sign that he did.  
  
If only that night, 8 years ago, never happened....  
  
**8 Years Ago: Emerald Forest**  
  
A full moon brightened the dark sky with its radiant light. But even though it seemed like the most beautiful night, it was the most deadliest on the floating island.  
  
8 year old Knuckles was running for his life, the strong wind pushing against his fur and quills. His bare feet felt the soft, calm grass as he ran. _He's after me, I just know it. He won't rest until I die. That sick psycho!  
_  
He tripped over a branch and landed on his face. He got up and looked back. He knew that HE was following him. He ran again, this time more cautious of where he was going. I can't let him get me. I just can't.  
  
Knuckles was panting and out of breath, wanting to stop, but he keep telling himself, "Keep going. Keep going. You can't die now, keep going"  
  
And then...  
  
**Present Day: The Shrine  
**  
Knuckles never told Rouge that there was a sundial right next to the shrine, so Rouge found this out by herself as she was wondering around the shrine. It meant nothing to her anymore, but she just wanted something to stop all of her boredom waiting for a certain echidna  
  
4:17  
  
"4:17?" Rouge wondered. "Where is that Knucklehead? He's been in that forest since this morning.... NOT THAT I CARE OR ANYTHING!!! He can say there as long as he wants. That doesn't bother me!"  
  
**Hammock**  
  
She lay down on the hammock, with not a care in the world. A soft, relaxing breeze came, relaxing her even more, as she covered herself with the covers on the floor in which Knuckles slept on.  
  
So Knuckles is still in the forest. She hoped that Knuckles would fall off a cliff. Or that Knuckles would be attacked by forest animals. Or that Knuckles would eat a poisonous berry and die. Or that Knuckles-  
  
"Now wait just a minute" Rouge shouted out, angry and confused. Rouge didn't realize that she has been thinking about Knucklehead the whole time! Of course she was thinking of him getting hurt, but still that IS thinking about him.  
  
Rouge looked out to the ocean to get her mind off of Mr. Strong Fist. _The ocean is a wonderful place. It calms yourself, it clears your mind, and it's one of the most peaceful places on Earth.  
_  
Rouge smiled and let out a sigh from the site. _I have never seen a view of the ocean as amazing as this. Knucklehead must be the luckiest guy- DAMMIT!  
_  
She couldn't take it anymore. She got out of the hammock and went straight into the forest, just to find out where the hell Knuckles was.  
  
**Emerald Forest**  
  
"Hey, Knucklehead! Where are you?"  
  
Rouge has been calling for Knuckles for hours. It was getting dark. The forest looked both beautiful and scary at night, and it seemed to want Rouge to leave the forest. But she wasn't going to leave alone.  
  
As the wind blew faster, and colder, she grew more and more reluctant doing this deed. But, even though she hated him, a tiny part of her was worried about him, and she was angry at herself for having this feeling no matter the size.  
  
Suddenly, her ears moved slightly over the sound of rustling in a nearby bush. Slowly, and relieved, she crept to the bushes.  
  
"Knuckles? Is that you?" No response. Rouge crept closer to the bushes and said, "I'm not fooling around, Knucklehead! Get out of that damn bush!"  
  
Being impatient, the bat kicked the bushes very hard, which yelled out a loud, "OUCH!"  
  
Knuckles stood up from the bush and said, "What the hell was that?"  
  
"Well, you wouldn't come out as soon as I asked you too!" yelled back Rouge, having the slightest urge to knock his stupid head off.  
  
"WELL THAT'S BECAUSE..." He stopped there and turned a way. It seemed that Knuckles didn't want to tell Rouge what he was doing.  
  
_Why the hell should she know about why I'm a loner? I bet if I did tell her, she would laugh at me and think that I was making it all up. She has no emotional feelings. Hell, she barely has any feelings at all!  
_  
Even with his back facing her, Rouge could easily tell that he was crying a little. She was surprise. But not that Knuckles was crying. She should be making fun of him. She should be calling him a baby by now. But, she wasn't.  
  
She felt sorry for him.  
  
"Hey," she said, touching his shoulder. "You're okay, Knux?"  
  
"Leave me alone," he muttered, loud enough for Rouge to hear.  
  
Now Rouge was getting a little ticked off at the moment. All she asked was if he was okay, but Knuckles didn't seemed to understand what Rouge was trying to do. "Well, find, if you're going to-"  
  
Right then Knuckles turned, taking her hand from his shoulders, and yelled, "I SAID I..." But something stopped his sentence.  
  
He was caught starring at her pool-like eyes, lost in them, just like on the ARK. She too was a little hypnotized, becoming a little frightened from his stare. But she really jumped back as she notices that his head was very slowly coming towards her face.  
  
** SMACK!!  
**  
The same red smack mark on Knuckles' face stopped the trance the second it was on his face. Knuckles wanted to punch her back so hard! But, why didn't he?  
  
_Well, that got him back to Earth_, Rouge thought, relieved. _But then a thought came to her mind. W-Was he trying to... Kiss me?!? That creep!! What it wrong with him? I wouldn't dare let him touch me if he was the last man on Earth!  
_  
"Come on," Knuckles said, turning to the direction of his hammock. "And this time, you sleep on the floor" and with that he walked on.  
  
Rouge was still standing there, half scared, half confused. Did he want to kiss her? Was it even actually a kiss? Why was he staring at her that way? Did she want to be kissed?  
  
Noticing that nothing but the wind was following him, Knuckles turned and said, "Hey, are you gonna sleep here for the night?"  
  
Her trance of thought had been broken. She called back, "Keep your pants on! I'm coming!"  
  
=====================================  
  
A/N: I know what you're thinking. You want to beat me up with a crow bar and dump my dead body in a dumpster and then light the dumpster on fire. Well, I'm not going to let that happen to me. Please review and I'll update faster!


End file.
